


The Winner in Our Hearts

by EnjoninePride



Category: Les Miserables, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Family, Fun, Love, Vacation, obsticalcourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjoninePride/pseuds/EnjoninePride
Summary: Enjolras had joined a spartan obstacle team and Eponine and their kids are ready to cheer him to victory.





	The Winner in Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angejolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angejolras/gifts).



> This story is based on real events from my neighbors, just with a French twist.  
> Hope you enjoy!

    “Where’s daddy? I don’t see him!” a seven year old golden haired boy asked his mother as he jumped trying to get a look over a brown fence.  
    “Calm down, Max! Your father is here! He’s just hiding.” Eponine told her son while resting her little daughter on her hip.  
    “Daddyyyy!” the two year old squeaked.  
“Yes, Liberte! We are going to cheer on daddy!” Eponine smiled at her messy brown haired daughter.

Enjolras had joined a spartan obstacle team just for fun and exercise and was chosen to participate in the annual obstacle course in the countryside of Nancy, France. He thought it would be a great experience for his family, especially since it would be the first trip they would have taken since Liberte's birth. Eponine was excited to hear about this opportunity and was ready to cheer on her husband as well as spend some time out of Paris with her family.

The hillside was extremely muddy from the previous night of rain, the climbing wall was being checked for security, and the rope swing was getting tied and ready to go. The summer breeze made the heat bearable, but Eponine still made sure that her kids were not getting dehydrated.  
“Daddy!” Liberte squealed. Eponine kissed her daughter’s forehead.  
“We’ll see daddy soon, booboo.” she told, fixing her hold on Liberte.  
“There he is!” Max yelled, pointing at a curly blond haired man in a red tank top with a number 5 pinned onto the front and back of his shirt. He stood at the top of large, but not steep hill chatting with his opponents.   
“Daddy!” Max called out while waving and jumping to catch his father's attention.  
“Enjolras!” Eponine yelled to her husband.  
“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Max screamed.  
Finally, Enjolras saw his family hanging out on the sidelines. He could barely make it out, but he swore that his wife and kids were wearing red shirts with a large letter E on the front. That put a huge smile on his face.  
Suddenly, a voice came on over the intercom.  
“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the sixty-eighth annual Spartan obstacle race! This year, our racers will be slide down the muddy hill, crawl under the low barbed wire tunnel, tread across the trail of tires, climb over the rock wall, then swing across the mud puddle and run to the finish line. First one to cross wins. Families may cheer from the sidelines, but don’t run into the course! Remember to be competitive, but also have fun!”  
Enjolras caught his wife’s eye. With her free hand, Eponine blew a kiss to her husband. He pretended to catch it and lightly slapped it onto his cheek.   
This made Eponine smile.  
The man over the intercom spoke to the audience again.  
“Before we start the race, I should like to give thanks to our twenty-five racers for coming out today. Sorry all you wives who were dragged out here! Hopefully your men won’t be too beat up the rest of the day!”  
Eponine and Max watched as Enjolras was taking his mark amongst the other racers.  
“Look, Libby! Look at daddy!” Eponine pointed to the top of the hill.   
Liberte looked to where her mother was pointing.  
“Daddyyy!” she squealed.  
Suddenly, a gun went off and down the racers went through the mud.  
“Go daddy! Go!” Max yelled.  
“Go! Go! Go!” Eponine called as Enjolras struggled to keep his balance as he went down the hill.  
“Go Daddy!” Liberte exclaimed.  
Enjolras managed to get to the bottom of the hill and ran to the trail of tires. He made sure his foot didn’t get caught in the holes.  
“Go daddy!” Eponine, Max, and Liberte cheered. A red headed man sprinted pass Enjolras and made his way to the rock wall.  
“Come on, honey! You’ve got this! Go!” Eponine yelled.  
Enjolras jumped out of the last tire and sprinted to the rockwall, with a few other men following not too far behind him.  
God, look at those muscles. Eponine admired her husband’s arms while her kids kept cheering their dad on.  
Enjolras managed to get to the top of the rockwall then proceeded to climb down. Two other men were now at the same place that he was.  
All of a sudden, Enjolras lost his footing. He hung onto the wall trying to use his upper body strength to pull his  feet back into place. When he did, Enjolras quickly scrambled down the wall and rushed to the ropes. The two other men sprinted right next to him.  
“GO, ‘JOLRAS!” Eponine screamed. “Go daddyyy!” Libby squeaked.  
Enjolras grabbed a hold of the rope and swang across the mud puddle, but unfortunately he lost his footing and fell backwards into the mud.  
“Oh!” Eponine gasped.  
“Haha! Daddy’s all muddy!” Max laughed.  
One of the two men who was at the same place as Enjolras managed to pass him.  
“Go, Enjolras! Run!” Eponine yelled.  
Enjolras managed to get back on his feet and sprinted to the finish line, getting third place.  
“Yay, daddy!” Max cheered, jumping up and down with glee.  
Enjolras, very much out of breath, stumbled over to his family.  
“Daddyyy!” Libby squealed and tried to slid out of her mother’s grasp.  
Eponine put her daughter down and watched as her children ran to their father to give him a big hug.  
Enjolras kneeled and extended his arms to his little ones.  
“Daddy! Daddy! You did it!” Max exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Enjolras’ neck. Liberte tried to squeeze herself between them and attempted to wrap her tiny arms around her father’s large muscular chest.  
“I got third place, Maxy. Not first place!”  
“But you’ve got first place in our hearts.” Eponine chuckled as she walked over to her three lovelies.  
Enjolras kissed Max and Libby’s foreheads then stood up and walked over to his wife.  
“I hope I made you proud.” he said while resting his hand on Eponine’s waist. She placed her hands on Enjolras’ chest and smiled.  
“You always do.” Eponine whispered and kissed her husband on the lips.  
Enjolras smiled and said, “How about I get cleaned up and you, me, and the kids go explore Nancy?”  
Eponine nuzzled her husband’s nose.  
“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
